yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix
オッドアイズ・ライトフェニックス | romaji_name = Entameito Oddoaizu Raito Fenikkusu | trans_name = Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix | image = PerformapalOddEyesLightPhoenix-SHVI-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | pendulum_scale = 3 | level = 5 | atk = 2000 | def = 1000 | number = 59762399 | effect = Trigger, Quick | vi_pendulum_effect = Khi một quái thú đối phương tuyên bố tấn công trực tiếp lúc mà bạn có bài trong Vùng Dao động còn lại của bạn: Bạn có thể hủy lá bài trong Vùng Dao động còn lại của bạn, và nếu làm vậy, Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này. | vi_lore = Vào lượt của đôi bên: Bạn có thể Hi sinh lá này, sau đó chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú "Performapal" bạn điều khiển; nó tăng thêm 1000 ATK cho đến hết lượt này. | pendulum_effect = When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy the card in your other Pendulum Zone, and if you do, Special Summon this card. | lore = During either player's turn: You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Performapal" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsqu'un monstre de votre adversaire déclare une attaque directe tant que vous avez une carte dans votre autre Zone Pendule : vous pouvez détruire la carte dans votre autre Zone Pendule, et si vous le faites, Invoquez Spécialement cette carte. | fr_lore = Durant le tour de chaque joueur : vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte, puis ciblez 1 monstre "Potartiste" que vous contrôlez ; jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, il gagne 1000 ATK. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn ein Monster deines Gegners einen direkten Angriff deklariert, solange du eine Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone hast: Du kannst die Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone zerstören und falls du dies tust, beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung. | de_lore = Während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers: Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten und dann 1 „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst; es erhält bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs 1000 ATK. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando un mostro dell'avversario dichiara un attacco diretto mentre hai una carta nella tua altra Zona Pendulum: puoi distruggere la carta nella tua altra Zona Pendulum e, se lo fai, Evoca Specialmente questa carta. | it_lore = Durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore: puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Artistamico" che controlli; esso guadagna 1000 ATK fino alla fine di questo turno. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque directo mientras tú tienes una carta en tu otra Zona del Péndulo: puedes destruir la carta en tu otra Zona del Péndulo y, si lo haces, Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial. | es_lore = Durante el turno de cualquier jugador: puedes Sacrificar esta carta, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo "Artistamigo" que controles; hasta el final de este turno, éste gana 1000 ATK. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：もう片方の自分のＰゾーンにカードが存在する場合、相手モンスターの直接攻撃宣言時に発動できる。もう片方の自分のＰゾーンのカードを破壊し、このカードを特殊召喚する。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードをリリースし、自分フィールドの「ＥＭ」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力はターン終了時まで１０００アップする。この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | archetype1 = Odd-Eyes | archetype2 = Performapal | archsupport1 = Performapal | action1 = Tributes itself for cost | stats1 = Your monsters gain ATK | mst1 = Destroys your Spell Cards | summon1 = Special Summons itself from your Pendulum Zone | database_id = 12275 }}